castlefandomcom-20200223-history
Slice of Death
Slice of Death is the twentieth episode of the third season of Castle. Summary Castle & Beckett work the case of a man found dead inside a pizza oven, but it turns out not to be someone associated with the restaurant – it was a reporter. Was his story, “The Pizza Wars,” enough to get him killed, or was it something much deeper than that? Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Ruben Santiago-Hudson as Captain Roy Montgomery *Molly Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Cast *Peter Onorati as Sal Malavolta *Gary Basaraba as Ralph Carbone *Gregg Daniel as Walt Shaw *Joe Guzaldo as Luca Sabalini *Darin Brooks as Nick Jr. *Beth Behrs as Ginger *Liz Vassey as Monica Wyatt *Stephan Smith Collins as Harley *John Ciccolini as Vinnie Delfino *Alton Clemente as Server Quotes :Castle: You have an app for that? :Beckett: Yeah, NYPD issue. We just got it. :Castle: Can I... :Beckett: Whoa! :Castle: Fine. Then you don’t get to play my Angry Birds. And they just came out with a new one. :Castle: Listen... if I gave you a website, could you have your friends at Tech hack into it and take some pictures down? :Ryan: Did someone find naked pictures of you again? :Castle: No, it's not me. It's Alexis. It's for Alexis. :Ryan: Uh, this just got awkward. What's this about? :Castle: Okay. Mean girl at school kiss-ambushed Alexis' boyfriend and then posted the photogenic proof on her website. Alexis...very upset. :Ryan: Mm-hmm. I-I can have my friend Tony take care of it, you know, off the record. :Castle: Thanks. And, uh, no need to mention this to Beckett. You know how she gets with these things. :Ryan: Yeah. :Beckett: Things like abusing police resources for your own personal agenda? :Castle: What? That's ridic--no, you don't--ab--no. That's--that's... Featured Music *"Burn It Off" - Blue Explosion Trivia *"This isn't me!" is a recurring protest made by characters during the course of the episode. Alexis says it as she tries to understand how her fight with Lauren could have spiralled out of control. Sal Malavolta says it when he is confronted with evidence that he's been using his pizzeria as a front for a heroin trafficking ring. And Monica Wyatt says it when she explains to Castle and Beckett how she was trapped into working for Cavallo. In Wyatt's case, this is absolutely true. **None of the four Nicks are actually named Nick. **Harley Romero faked his own death. **Gordon Burns used "Melville" as an alias when booking his hotel. **Dealers making a pick-up of heroin from the pizza parlour use aliases drawn from film noir movies. **Monica Wyatt hid her profits from her trafficking ring as millions in real estate holdings, processed using her real estate job, but owned under aliases corresponding to film noir movies. **Monica Wyatt's character is a homage of Kevin Spacey's character from the 1995 film noir movie "The Usual Suspects." **The name Vinnie Delfino may be an homage to Vinnie Delpino from Doogie Howser, M.D. *Alexis was uninvited to her friend Lauren's party and the two got into a fight because Lauren was jealous of Ashley Linden. References Category:Season 3